Never, NEVER let Hiei near you homework
by Saru and Neko
Summary: Mariko needs help and her sister wont offer up Kurama...and lets say Hiei isn't pleased that Mariko is ignoring him... Contain's OC's! Don't like don't read! :


Woooot! Guess what! My friend and I decided to do some OC and Our favorite Characters so here is the first one. It features Mariko and Hiei

Soooo yeah. Please reveiw at the end while keping in mind that if we even owned a part of YYH then Hiei would have killed Makuro...and wouldn't have ended up living with her.

We do not mean to offend anyone and there are OC's. Remember that. Anyway the main story will be posted soon. I just had more time to write these. :) If you don't like any OC's DO NOOOT READ! Any flames will be automatically ignored and trashed. Deal with it. We arent asking for much. Just a hahah or a funny. MAybe an even cute, just nooo flames please...and what is a FF if not hopeful wishing?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hiei makes Homework Disappear.

Mariko glared at her stupid homework. Stupid sadistic teachers. This time the pile was a foot high. She continued glaring at the pile, hoping if she glared hard enough, the pile would go poof. She didn't look away from the pile as her bedroom door opened.

"Mariko, why aren't you doing your homework?" A cheerful voice asked. Mariko looked up to direct her glare at her sister. The fire cat demon did not know when to shut up.

"Go away Terra. I'm trying to glare my homework into not existing." The monkey demon growled.

"Now, now, breathe. You just need help." Takana laughed as she patted her sister on the head. Mariko's eyes flashed red.

"And who would help me!?" She hissed, her glare still on her shrugged, immune to the infamous glare of death that could rival Hiei's. Mariko's glare soon turned into a face full of thought. She looked at her sister and grinned. Takana took a step back when she saw the devious grin in her sister's eyes.

"Lend me Kurama." Mariko demanded. Takana's eyes widened and she took another step back and started to shake her head no.

"I am not lending you my boyfriend. I don't want him to feel used." Takana explained as she sat next to her fuming sister on her purple bed. Mariko sighed.

"Then who?" She asked.

"Um…how about Yusuke?" Takana suggested. Mariko's eyes widened with disbelief.

"You want me to ask a guy who didn't even go to high school!?" She yelped. Takana hit herself in her forehead.

"How about Kuwabara?" Takana suggested, still obviously not thinking. Mariko glared at her twin.

"Try again. We would be arguing the entire time." Mariko yelled.

"Good point." Takana said nonchalantly. Mariko sighed and shook her head.

"How about Botan?

"Ah! Are you stupid or something!? I don't want some ditz to be helping me!" Mariko said angrily.

"Then…um…how about Kaito?" Mariko turned pale at the suggestion.

"I would be lectured to death! He would just go on and on and on. Hell no." Terra sighed when her suggestion was shot down again. Terra thought hard, trying to find another person that would possibly help her. Terra's eyes grew bright and devious.

"Hiei would help you!" She grinned.

"Are you even sane anymore. I think you had too much catnip." Mariko stared at her sister, her mouth agape. Takana's mouth opened in protest to this horrid insult. Takana grabbed her sister and dragged her to Hiei's room. Mariko struggled while Takana whistled in happiness. Takana stopped at Hiei's room and opened the door.

Hiei looked up from his bed that he was sitting on. He wore no shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Takana grinned and threw Mariko and her homework into his room, making Hiei glare at the obvious disrespect shown to him.

"Help her with her homework. No having sex you too." Takana said happily and left the room, barring it from the outside. Hiei looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"What is going on?" Hiei demanded to know. Mariko looked at the ground and started to twiddle her thumbs, blushing.

"Well, I was having problems with my homework and Takana wanted me to ask you for help."

"What is this…homework?" Hiei asked monotonously, his eyebrow still raised.

"Homework. When a student goes to school, she has work that is required of them. The teachers, help their students understand everything a bit better by giving them the chance to complete work to do at home, hence the homework. If the student completes all this homework then they will possibly have a better chance of understanding the material and the concepts of the subject or class." Mariko explained in a very long speech. She looked at Hiei and glared when she realized that her fire demon was sleeping with his eyes opened. She walked up to him, pissed that he ignored her.

"Wake up now!" She yelled in his ear. Hiei jumped awake uncharacteristically. He looked at her.

"So this is just a form of torture?" He said, looking at the pile of homework. Mariko nodded.

"And I can't sleep with you until it has been completed?" He asked again. Mariko nodded again and looked at the ground a blush appearing on her face. Hiei glared and walked over to the pile of homework. He raised a fist.

"FISTS OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" He yelled, burning the homework into a small pile of ash. Mariko stared in horror.

"…M-m-my…h-h-h-homework…" She stuttered, her face sickly pale in shock. She turned and glared at Hiei. "MY HOMEWORK! You do realize that all my homework is due tomorrow!?" She screamed. Hiei smirked as she continued ranting. They both looked at the door as peals of laughter could be heard. Mariko glared at the door.

"YOU ARE SOOO DEAD Takana!" She yelled, blaming her sister for the death of her poor poor homework.

"Guess you just have to bring Hiei to school so you can explain the problem to your teachers." Takana yelled through the door. Takana quickly ran away from the room that was exuding an intent to kill.

Hiei looked at his girlfriend and hugged her and started to nuzzle her neck. Mariko sighed, her anger slowly ebbing away. He smirked.

"Forget the torture. Sleep with me." He murmured, nibbling on her ear lobe, making Mariko slowly go week in her knees.

"B-b-b-but…" She tried to protest. Hiei smirked proud over his power over her. She collapsed and he picked her up and lied her in the bed. He covered her body with his. She smiled.

"You should make my homework disappear more often." She giggled and kissed him.

The end.


End file.
